The Day You came to Me
by H-Argo
Summary: Timeline is shortly after the Ryoka Invasion arc. Byakuya assigns Renji to karakura town with limited mission details. All Rukia wanted was to visit the Kurosaki family on her day off. After a vicious hollow attack both are stuck in the living world.
1. Hunted

The Day you came to me

Chapter 1.

Each breath was an icy dagger in her lungs and fire in her throat, each step a screaming pain in her legs as she ran. If she were in her gigai maybe the agony would have been more bearable. It could be explained away as inferior technology. This feeling, however, was her own limitations. Somewhere closely behind her she heard the hollow scream. Yet another slap in the face. It was no new enemy, nothing especially strong; nothing that should have her on the run.

Ichigo wouldn't be around to help this time, as his family was out of town. What horrible, rotten luck. What depressing dependency. It was only supposed to be a quick visit; there and back again in the space of a day. It was supposed to be a relaxing break from work confined behind a desk. There had been no need to tell anyone where she would go or what she would do with her free time.

All these frantic thoughts were still tumbling through her mind before she forced them down to think of kidou spells that might help. Something warm and slimy snaked out and caught her ankle with a forceful pull. The sense of vertigo was fast enough that it took her a full second to process the new pain of her knee and wrist cracking against the pavement.

Reaching inside her robes she fumbled a moment before grasping on a set of explosives. With an angry cry she flung them directly at the hollow's mask. At the impacting boom, Rukia sagged in relief for a short lived instant. The hollow burbled a low, triumphant chuckle.

"Ah you smell delicious," it crooned. She could see it clearly now, its shape was regular enough with the exception of its shoulders. Under plate like coverings fleshy vine-like appendages undulated, three on each side. Four of which had captured her ankles and wrists. It dragged her closer tearing her across the asphalt shredding at her arm.

A sigh and a low whine followed its statement. "You won't taste as good while I'm still full!"

A foolish hope stirred "Then why don't you let me go?"

She felt herself being lifted before the back of the creatures hand struck her face. "I'll simply sate another appetite till I get hungry again." It bent its head close to her face before dipping down to drag a long slow lick against her neck. Limbs suggestively wound up her arms, under her sleeves, and up her calves towards her thighs.

Rukia froze in realization and revulsion. "Impossible!" she spat.

"Oh?" it purred. The mask was an inch from her face as it palmed her breast muttering. "To make you fear me? Squirm for me? I can make any woman do this. You say impossible, I say it's easy." The thing eyed her from head to toe. "Though you're not much of a woman at all, it's alright. I like little girls too. Little girls break faster."

It cut through the belt holding up her hakama, and the fabric slid to the ground with a soft rustle. Its breath stank like stale sweat, blood and female musk. Its limbs were searching her open robes as much as they were violating her skin. An inner pocket was being rifled through and a wad of fabric was being unraveled. She struggled in earnest, frustration stinging her eyes. She head butted the monster as hard as she could the new burst of pain making her consciousness and vision swim. Rage was the only thing keeping her from feinting.

The hollow ignored the attack. Unfazed, it continued its explorations until it drew forth a white headband. Sniffing curiously, its interest turned to a malicious smirk. Lifting her higher till her hips became level with its face it nuzzled her groin before roaring with laughter.

"You are untouched, yet you carry something of a man! Did you steal this? Keep it close to your heart?" It grinned wickedly ripping pieces of cloth off of her under garments slowly. "What's he like?" The monster coaxed  
>"Does he like them taller? Bigger breasts perhaps? Maybe not <em><strong>so<strong>_ weak?" It was grasping everywhere now. Despite its eagerness, it wasn't rushing. It felt no threat.

Seeing that she would not answer the creature inspected the headband closer "Red hair… to bad you'll never know if the curtains match the rug."

Several tools clattered to the ground as her pockets were emptied of all the little tricks that could have helped if only she had been faster. The monster had gotten careless enough to release one hand. One appendage was now working its way underneath her panties.

Anger and disgust raged within her frame and she frantically gathered what strength she had left.

The words of the incantation burned in her mind mustering all her remaining energy she worked the kidou.

You who is crowned with the name of man, wearing a mask of blood and flesh, flying on 10,000 fluttering wings, With thunders carriage and an empty spinning wheel, break the light into six pieces. Carve a twin lotus on a wall of pale blue flame. And await the blazing fires to reach the distant heavens.

"Way of destruction no. 63: Twin lotus of crushing blue fire!"

The look of confusion on its face, morphed quickly into fury. She had hit the mark the mask was split and the thing was done for.  
>A smashing sound erupted from the ground. The gates of hell reared tall, the skeletal guardians unchained and opened the gate as the force of the spell carried the creature through.<p>

Legs buckled and she hit the ground eyes blurred she caught sight of the head band and she reached out to it curling her fingers around it.

"Ren…ji…"

She must have only imagined the thunder of approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>Foot Notes:<p>

It all started with a prompt from Zyephen-Insanity on her piece .com/gallery/24683645#/d4m2vgp

"I challenge you to fanfic" was in the description box, so I decided to roll with it. We'll see how far the rolling goes. As for the official disclaimer I do not own any bleach characters.

Bleach OST 1 #14 Destiny awaits, is a good song to set the scene


	2. Directions

Muttering expletives the lone male kicked random structures as he passed through the streets.

"Free loader they call me! Feh!"

His next kick met an unforgiving street lamp making him curse in earnest for the sake of his abused toe. It was bad enough that Byakuya had all but chased him out of soul society to this post and then locked the door behind him. The information regarding where he would be garrisoned and how he would be provisioned for had been vague at best. If the poor fool had only known….

Brow beaten by a brat, and a shady shop keeper was the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd found a place to stay… sort of. Finding that currency from soul society was worthless in the living world he had 'borrowed' a residence. You can take a soul out of rukongai, but you can't take rukongai back out.

Amid his dark thoughts he'd failed to take notice of the insistent beeping of the cell phone stuffed in his pocket. Digging for it he flipped it open to see a map grid. That beeping he had been tuning out was a hollow alarm. Where was a hell butterfly when you needed one?

Favoring low growl over profanity he set off at a run. The grid on the phone was _not _helping. He cast out his senses trying to get a feel for reiatsu, and was stunned to feel something feint and familiar. Dread dropped into his stomach, and made his head light.

What would have been dead ends for anyone else quickly became short cuts. As he drew closer the hollows reiatsu pressed more prominently in his mind while the other grew dimmer. Panic pushed him faster than he could have thought possible. As he rounded the bend, his fears were confirmed. In the clutches of a huge hollow was Rukia. What was the thing doing to her? Even with the lengthy distance he could hear it mocking her.

_"__"Red hair… to bad you'll never know if the curtains match the rug."_

Before his indignant wrath could swell past the clamor of his own pulse in his ears, Rukia called out to the way of destruction. Within moments it was over and he was still too far away to spare her unceremonious drop to the ground.

She had fallen forward preserving some of her modesty. The last scrap of clothing to her name was a pair of bunny panties that made him flush to his ears. Quickly throwing his jacket over her prone figure he crouched to take her pulse. Finding it steady he did his best to tuck and wrap her up better before gathering her from the ground. She was out cold the entire trip back of which he couldn't help glancing repeatedly at the scrap of white cloth she had clutched in a death grip.

His former embarrassment of how to deal with the situation was quickly becoming more complicated. After all he recognized the headband…

It was his.


	3. Who, where, when, WHAT

Her first impression was pain in her throat. The second was a futon underneath her. The third realization was the sensation of large hands tugging at soft fabric, and knuckles grazing her sides. Bracing on her uninjured hand she aimed a solid knee to the torso and a kick towards where she assumed a face should be.

The first connected with a firm thud, and a shocked grunt, the other was deflected and pinned.  
>"Oi! What gives?"<br>In the dim light of dawn the sight of an agitated tattooed face was the last thing she would have expected to wake up to. He released her foot warily backing off to crouch in a corner.

"Renji!"

She took stock of her state of dress and rapidly finished the job of adjusting the sleeveless sweater the rest of the way down her frame. Sensory details of her immediate situation were doing a poor job of covering over memory of her last waking moments. She felt like she needed to retch, pride alone kept the bile down.

He was eyeing her carefully; extending his hands in a placating manner like you would for a frightened animal as he shifted slightly closer.  
>"….Rukia?" Hedged in his tone was a myriad of questions. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you going to attack me again? Are you going to be sick?<p>

The last seemed to be the case as she clamped a hand over her mouth he charged scooping her up sweeping her outside to the edge of the low porch.  
>He let her void everything as he rubbed soothing circles on her back while making soft shh sounds.<p>

When she finished he went back inside and returned with a bowl of water for her to rinse her mouth. She accepted it gratefully. Her face was still pale and there was a sheen of cold sweat on her skin.

"Where are we?"

"My place"

Above the outer wall surrounding the house she could see street lamps starting to fade out as the sun started to color the sky. She could hear a car somewhere further out. This wasn't the kuchiki manor, the barracks, or any other lodging in soul society.

Turning to him, she quirked an eyebrow "Since when?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh "Since two days ago"

"How long has it been since… you found me?"

"It was the hour of the rat then"

She nodded her jaw clenching slightly willing herself to ask the next question.

"…Renji?"

He pulled her into a solid embrace murmuring into her hair "Its ok now you killed it. Its over."  
>She rested her brow against his shoulder daring for a moment to take in his scent. Before pushing away and getting unsteadily to her feet.<p>

"I need to go back" she turned to go but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist.

"Slight problem with that… the gate is down"

"WHAT?"


	4. 21 questions

The range of typical reactions she would have expected did not include a semi-panicked hushing attempt. His already spikey hair seemed to stand on edge just a touch more. Forgetting her incredulous indignation at being stranded, her new confusion was his behavior.

"Eh? What's with you?"

"Not so loud! Think of my neighbors!"

Rukia quirked a disbelieving eyebrow "You were much louder just now" suppressing a smirk she sighed in relief in such a way it could have been mistaken for exasperation. Renji was glancing about worriedly as if he expected a rukongai vendor to come at him with a stick for stealing sweets. These were not the actions of a battle hardened warrior; they were the actions of a boy who was on the verge of being caught doing something he shouldn't.

"…Renji?" it was her time for a laying down questions by tone, most pertinently _what did you do_ with a side of should we be making a run for it?  
>An irritated screech erupted from somewhere within the house, that was closely followed by quickly approaching grumbles.<p>

"Too late" he mumbled mournfully.

Before another word could be edged in a wrinkled dour face was glowering down on both of them.

"Kids these days! Young man I believe I made the ground rules perfectly clear! In all my days I've never seen such lack of manners! How is it you've been here so little time and you're already bringing home some street punk woman? Probably fighting and carrying on all hours of the night! Why I ought to call the police! Darn hooligans why in my day….!" The rant continued in all its fury

Renji stopped wilting under her gaze to ponder what 'police' might be, it definitely sounded like a threat. Gathering his resolve to let loose his delinquent streak and retaliate with his own tongue lashing on Rukias behalf he was stopped cold by a tearful sniff.

Rukia had dipped gracefully into a very refined bow. "Ma'am, if not for him…" She let the statement hang before launching into a narrative about an assault by a drunken foreigner. The quivering of her slight frame and the exposed blood crusted scrapes and bruises added weight to her words. The tirade paused and the old hags face softened, into something that could have passed for motherly concern if not for her bulldog like jowls. Rukia withdrew from her submissive pose, with serenely downcast eyes; and in doing so noticed the semi-transparency of the woman as the sun rose high enough to strike through her person.

"Oh you poor thing" she crooned. "No need to worry now"

Turning swiftly to Renji she snarled "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Well? Get to it then!"

Renji looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head "what exactly?"

The hag in return eyed him as though he had half the sense of a toddler and began sparing no detail on exactly what he should be doing to assist her new guest.

"I'd tend you myself dear but all this ruckus has worn me out I'll be taking a nap for a bit, stay as long as you like." Rukia vaguely wondered if the hag knew about the nature of her death.

Rukias features were heavy with thought by the time Renji had finished his instructions. It wasn't much of a surprise that she would jump when he grabbed her ankle to start working on the first of her injuries.

"Foreigner?" He queried

"A grain of truth lends to credibility. You can't exactly say that hollows are documented citizens.  
>Besides there was a human war a long time ago that for the elder generation lends to certain…if not patriotism"<p>

"I get it." He interjected

"So why didn't you send her to soul society yet?"

"At first, I thought I could learn about the living world from her, then that she could keep scaring off the humans from this house."

"…and then?"

"I'm tempted" he smirked wolfishly "but I think it's not quite the right time. Still tempted every second she's awake though"

Both huffed an amused breath. The cold water eased the throbbing sting of each scrape, the cloth was surprisingly soft. His hands felt warm and intimate despite the thick callouses. The sun was casting shadows through the leaves of a looming persimmon tree. Sounds of average life were filtering from outside the gate, and everything seemed surreal.

"Say renji, if you can tell me where the bath room is I can take care of these"

"Deal with it a bit longer, I put some medicine in the water"

She nodded and averted her eyes trying to think of other questions. Duties and protocol had kept them apart for years prior to the incidents put in motion by the hogyoku. She wanted to forget the impending problems with the situation and pretend that this was just another assignment. He was thinking similar thoughts; the next question came out in unison.

"So why are you here anyway?"

Mild bickering ensued for a brief span over who asked first before Renji sighed and disclosed the limited information he possessed about his orders. By the time he was done the only wounds left were the ones on her face. He examined them both with care as he rinsed and wrung out the cloth. He didn't press for a response to the question, he could figure it out. All the humans that had come to save her had not stayed in soul society long after she'd been saved. A visit should not have been this complicated.

"Never mind the last question, I want to ask something else"

He was dabbing gently at the corner of her lower lip. He knew she was aware of the cloths origin that he was using. He wanted to ask 'Why did you have my headband' he had the words strongly in his mind, but his throat and tongue refused to cooperate. What he blurted next felt ridiculous even to him as the words tumbled out of his mouth with all the grace of a mud slide.

"How did you get the old bat under your spell so quick?"

"Spell? I didn't use kidou"

Renji favored her with a dry look as he moved up to the last spot near her eye. "You know what I meant"

Rukia offered a watery smile as she tried not to wince from the prodding her bruise was receiving.

"Well there is the reason I said before, and she was acting like the chief steward back at the manor. They know etiquette and posture. Using just a little goes a long way, especially since a great deal has been lost in the living world." Rukia instinctively knew that both of them were treating the conversation as if it were walking on egg shells. These words were not what either of them was hoping for.

He responded with a non-committal hum as he searched her face before taking her hands and running the cloth across her palms. Taking the now dingy fabric he dangled it within both their views and locked his eyes to hers letting his gaze ask the question he couldn't form in words. She could feel her heartbeat thudding in her ears, and hoped that her face wasn't displaying a telltale flush. When no verbal response was offered his sigh fanned her neck as he stood.

"There are things to take care of, so… there is time to spare but," He lifted the soiled headband meaningfully "Eventually, I want to know…Rukia" 


	5. Pushing Buttons

The world makes more of an impact on the young than it does the old. Also, people can be polished by different experiences and training. Yet, ultimately the instinctual nature that define and guide ones actions through feelings are much harder to change or influence. No quota of calligraphy, dance, and etiquette classes could erase the years she had spent surviving or the values she had upheld in much harder circumstances. One of those values was to know when to stand your ground.

Her answer was not meek or muffled; it was loud, clear and brazen. "It was all I had left"

He rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort not expecting any further explanation, and not quite sure he understood the full significance of her statement. He wasn't the best with context, but it had been a long time since he had heard someone be so verbally blunt.

"When you were placed in the advanced class we didn't see each other much. No matter how much I improved you seemed to be striding further and further away. Remember how in the academy the top three overall scores on exams are allowed to request squad placement? That was my goal, I thought if only I could achieve it things could go back to the way they were. We would be squad mates. When I started getting good at flash step I thought I would play a trick. After training you always take it off long enough to wash your face, so I took it"

She huffed a humorless laugh with rueful eyes. "You had a spare, so I kept that one. I'm glad I did."

He stared her down for a while digesting everything she had said "If we're going that far back I guess I should spill some details too."  
>He chose a rock near the small pond to sit on rather than going back to the porch. Hunching forward and bracing his arms on his knees he sighed before starting.<p>

"I was confused when I got placed in advanced class instead of you. I didn't like all the smug snobs, I didn't like all the formality, I didn't like a lot of things, but I liked the idea of washing out and going back to rukongai even less. I studied until I thought my brain would fry, and I trained until I felt like my bones would break. Because I had the same goal of top three, it wouldn't matter what squad you got placed in because I would just request that one. The day I got results back for second place I couldn't believe it; I was so excited that I ran all over the place yelling like an idiot asking 'does anyone know where Rukia is? When I found you…"

He paused punching the side of the rock trying to find the words. "All the excitement I wanted to share with you, I just switched it to try and show I was happy for you…but it really sucked. Then you ran off cryin..."

Rukia flushed to the roots of her hair and made an odd noise of protest but didn't deny it. He looked up and returned the rueful smile she'd given earlier. "I got the feeling you thought it sucked to but at that point it was too late to take back. Afterwards I kept tabs on you when I could get away with it. "

The last admission might have been less flowery than poetry, but it hit the mark as if he'd kneeled down in a chappy suit and performed an off key serenade. He took in the sheen of her eyes and paused wondering why they hadn't had this talk a long time ago. He wanted to say more but at that moment his phone started chiming. He dug it out praying it was information on a target so he could tear something to pieces for the interruption.

"Moshi moshi" his brows set in deep frown lines made his tattoos appear multiplied. He listened for a moment before tossing it in Rukia's direction, with a startled yelp she fumbled with it for a moment before putting the call on video mode.

"Mornin' Rukia-san!" Kiyone's cheerful face beamed through the miniscule display. "Just wanted to let you know your leave papers are approved and your pay is waiting at the usual place, we put it in human currency since you're there anyway hope you don't mind."

"What leave papers?"

"Geez Rukia! Don't you ever keep track of your earnings statements? Holiday time can only reach a certain amount before its use it or lose it, so captain put up the request and it came back approved."

Renji loomed behind her eyeing the phone "Oi, how did you get that thing to do that?"

Kiyone cackled from the other side "Oh? You don't know how to use cell phones abarai-kun? Well you'd better learn your captain said to expect a call. Well I should go"

"Wait!"

Kiyone looked taken aback at the outburst but nodded.

"How long is my leave for?"

"Two months, so rest up and enjoy yourself take care"

With a decisive beep the call ended, only to start ringing again. Captain Byakuya's cold visage appeared taking in the image of both of them.

In a clipped tone he demanded "Report"

He flicked his gaze momentarily to Rukia and lowered his eyes in displeasure and he added "Lieutenant Abarai"

Catching the hint without further prodding she made a brief bow and left. Renji recounted a sugar coated version of the fight and his experiences thus far in the living world. With a curt nod the imperious noble accepted the information, before presenting his new and utterly unexpected mission.

"Your fellow soul reaper is not fully recovered. You are to see that she is neither disturbed nor damaged"

"Yes, Captain."

"And lieutenant… _do not _fail me" The layers of implied threat beneath the words dripped with the promise of suffering should he not adequately fulfill his purpose. With that final statement the screen went black. The parting words felt as though the older nobleman had reached between worlds and taken hold of Renji's spine, the icy tingles traveled all the way to his toes before he shook the feeling. He wondered for a moment if that meant things would be simple now, or if things just got a whole lot more complicated.


	6. Sugar Mama

Renji sighed as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket and let himself fall far enough to sprawl comfortably. How was it so hot so early in the morning and in the shade no less? He had not bothered to fully explore the place as well as he should have but it seemed his new house guest had no such qualms. He could hear her footsteps going from room to room, as well as the opening and closing of closets, cupboards, doors and who knew what else.

He contemplated the various thuds, swishes, clatters he reasoned if he heard anything crash he'd get up. Until then he wanted a cat nap, vaguely he missed the yukata he used as pajamas. He let the general sounds of activity lull him into a comfortable doze. Time passed and it was not any crash or similarly loud noise that roused him as much as it was prolonged silence. The tall buildings blocked the position of the sun it was impossible to know the hour. Rolling to his feet he padded inside, for all the previous noise he really couldn't see much different as he wandered through the rooms. He left the sliding doors open as he went to mark where he'd been.

A definitive clack and the scent of soap explained the prolonged silence. She emerged from further inside still toweling her hair dry swamped in an oversized robe. She'd tied knots at various points to keep it in place but it still looked ridiculous. Letting the towel hang she began doing her best to finger comb through the dark tresses.

"Eh, what happened to your bruises?"

She tried her best to shrug nonchalantly but ruined the effect as her fingers got stuck on a stubborn tangle. " I tried to tell you earlier I could handle it, I can't do any major wounds but I can handle the basics with some simple kidou"

He watched her struggle with her hair a handful of minutes more before hauling her into the guest room and tossing her his brush. She gave him a grateful nod, before putting it to use.

"You know that sweater fit a lot better"

She tossed the brush back and folded arms over her chest. "I don't see you wearing a coat in this weather" she quipped. After self-consciously adjusting a few knots she pouted slightly. "Without a gigai I can't do any shopping just yet, unfortunately the only vendor in town for that kind of thing is also where currency is exchanged and pay transfers can be picked up."

"How is that bad? Sounds convenient enough to me…_**oh**_"

Of course she would be hesitant about that place. "Well the sooner we get it over with the sooner you can start having fun. Funny thing, when I tried to buy some snacks there the loud-mouth kid said my money wasn't good"

Rukia rolled her eyes "That one isn't my favorite person either. Well let's get it over with" Neither of them bothered to restrain a grimace.

* * *

><p>The swish of Ururu's broom made a humble background noise to Jinta's boisterous narrative of an invisible baseball game. As usual she did the chores while he swung at the air for make-believe pitches. As they approached Ururu called out a polite welcome. Jinta paused his imagined game to sneer at renji before turning wide eyes on Rukia.<p>

"Boss ain't here" he declared then paused softening his tone "But Tessai is inside if you need somethin' from the shop"

Rukia gave him the consideration of a brief thanks, gave an amiable nod to the pig tailed girl and entered. Renji on the other hand had a score to settle, picking up the brat by the back of his shirt he starred him down. Jinta made a rude snort to go with his haughty look "What do you want pineapple-head?"

With his free hand he then proceeded to bash his head and yank on his ear. "Oi kid, why'd ya lie to me? Huh?"

"About what you overgrown ape? You hit like a girl!"

"_**Why you little**_" Renji could feel a vein throbbing in his temple and stopped holding back a bit more "You said money from soul society doesn't work here!" The two of them traded insults until a blow was landed that actually elicited a sharp squawk of pain.

Ururu tugged his sleeve gently with a pleading look. "Abarai-san, it doesn't you have to exchange it first. Please come inside if you would like to make a transaction" She finished her statement with an accommodating gesture towards the door.

Chagrined he set Jinta down warily with a shove to put more distance between them but still didn't quite dodge a parting kick to the shin. "And you kick about as well as a slug" he muttered before following them inside. The air inside was still hot but it was drier somehow, in a way that wasn't exactly dusty and not quite fresh either.

Rukia was now in a gigai that had come pre-clothed in the local school uniform. It fit her a lot better than the standard issue shihakusho robes they wore on duty, and although it wasn't flattering by any means it did give a better estimation of her anatomy. Either she had developed in strategic areas or the gigai was sold with enhancements. A distraction was needed sooner than later. Looking about he began gathering up a random assortment of snacks until his thumb sank slightly into the softness of a sweet bun.

"Abarai-san" he jumped slightly and his armful of sweets clattered to the floor. Ururu wore a mild knowing smile as she helped him pick up the items, discreetly placing the sweet bun back on the shelf and gestured to the register "They aren't using it, just filing some papers so…"

Digging in his pocket he fished out the contents of his wallet and passed it over. "Yeah, this much please"

Ururu made a respectful curtsey and headed to the back room before returning with a thick manila envelope and an attached letter, as well as a white envelope of cash. "Please read your letter before making any further transactions" Plunking the goods down on the counter he reached to take it.

"To the 6th Division card holder:

Funds are allocated to the purchase of the following:

Lodging if sanctioned barracks are not provided.  
>Food if cafeteria facilities are unavailable.<br>Standard Uniform if destroyed in the line of duty.  
>Basic Hygiene items not to exceed the cost of standard issue kits.<br>Transportation

Any other transaction type must be negotiated on a case to case basis with the division captain.  
>Receipts or tracking of expenses are expected but can be waived under special circumstances on a case to case basis.<br>Unauthorized or inappropriate use evaluated by division captain.  
>For further information contact your division treasurer."<p>

It all seemed simple enough he eyed the square of plastic skeptically, he quirked a brow at ururu who responded with an upturned hand. A quick swipe and his purchases were carefully bagged and in his hand with the receipt and card pushed back on a small tray. He grunted by way of interest then swept the rest of what was his into the bag slinging it over his shoulder. Rukia was finishing up also and both said their good-byes.

* * *

><p>Once they were a fair distance away Rukia stretched and made a satisfied noise between sigh and purr. "The house is bought, with plenty to spare"<p>

Renji shot her a disbelieving look "Yeah like that's affordable." He scoffed

"It was foreclosed" she countered

"Meaning?"

"The place was paid for but the previous owner didn't pay the proper taxes so it was repossessed by the bank. People have bought it before but in the end no one wants it so it's a burden on the bank."

"and?"

"They practically gave it away"

"How much?"

Rukia casually quoted the figure, and he felt his chest tighten in shock "I wouldn't call that giving it away"

"It actually comes out to a cheaper price than it would cost for two months of hotel stay of acceptable quality."

"Heh, listen to you" he teased "for someone who used to sleep outside on the ground I didn't know you could be picky"

"Nothing wrong with sleeping outside. There _is _a problem with scratchy sheets and thin futons."

She fished out the documents and handed them to him "The deed will be delivered later but those are basically the ownership rights"

She snagged a box of pocky from his stash and ran ahead, when he didn't give chase she turned back with a mischievous glint in her eye "_**Now **_it's your place, you owe me a headband" she called cheekily.

As she headed towards the shopping district renji followed dumb founded by the turn of events. His best guess was that he owed a whole lot more than that.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

Foot Notes:

I was doing research on the timeline of bleach to the frame used in this particular fanfiction and Rukia was out of the loop from April to roughly early August by the time the whole Aizen plot is revealed. She was recovering for a minimum of one week in soul society.

Also she has been working as a soul reaper for 40 years since her adoption into the kuchiki clan. In addition who can say she doesn't get an allowance as a member of the family? I don't know about you but if I was wrongly imprisoned on death row I would want a gomen nesai fee, which to western culture equates out to a settlement case.

Also the only thing it seems she has ever bought in the series is soul candy and the memory modifier. With these facts in mind of: never spending but consistently earning over a long period of time… I am willing to go out on a limb and say she's stinkin' rich.

Renji might be a lieutenant but it looks like he goes to restaurants with old friends to eat and drink his pay, and also he really likes expensive sun glasses.

So there you have the financial analysis. Let me know your thoughts, agree or disagree? Oh, and thanks for the reviews thus far :)


	7. Boutique

During their excursion for supplies Rukia bought luxuries he had never bothered to contemplate. If you were cold go take a hot bath. If your division doesn't have access to a bathhouse buddy up to someone in a division that does. Or simply warm yourself with some hot tea or sake. If you're hot find somewhere to swim, eat watermelon, or use a fan made out of whatever is available. If you can't sleep, you obviously did not do enough to be tired during the day so you might as well just get up. As for cleanliness if it wasn't in the standard kit you probably didn't need it.

His sentiments did not appear to be shared. It was not that she was buying a great deal, but she was buying everyday items at a level of quality he had not known existed. A hairbrush that could also function as a hair drier to save space, and temperature sensitive sheets that could adjust to keep the sleeper comfortable were the two items he noticed most. His only surprise was that unlike other girls she was efficient she knew what she wanted, located it, purchased it, and moved on. So although she was not as Spartan, she was nowhere near similar to his standard knowledge of female behavior.

Then there was the issue of clothing. He smirked, now surely she would begin the womanly ritual of dawdling through shops to try on any just about anything that fit, buying half of it, and using him for a pack mule. Not for the first or last time in the space of the day he was wrong again. She made no indication that she would surrender her bags let alone ask for them to be carried.

She made a beeline to a single boutique. The reason was apparent immediately everything inside regardless of size or style had a bunny motif ranging from subtle to blatant. As Rukia set about finding what she wanted, he meandered in slowly and made the mistake of setting eyes on the buxom sales attendant. She winked and smiled revealing buck teeth to match her themed uniform that included faux ears and tail. He winced nervously as she began sauntering over.

"Yo, Rukia you should try this one!" He made a blind grab for the first thing in reach and pulled back a racy set of underwear. The attendant pouted as she turned up her nose and headed to a different part of the store, he sighed in relief. Rukia poked her head out from the aisle she had been investigating.

She made an exultant sound of discovery "Ah, you found the brand I was looking for!"

He caught a better eyeful of what he was holding. "Really?"

Grabbing it she examined the size tag "There is a fine line between fashion and comfort." She declared sagely. "Usagi-sama designs the very best."

The attendant who had been lurking close by slipped a little closer. Renji strategically placed Rukia between himself and the not so sneaky woman. Rukia being oblivious to this interplay continued praising the virtues and wisdom of the designer and the noble characteristics of everything bunny related while adding key articles to her cart. The attendant was beginning to pay less attention to him and more attention to his companion. As the monologue of worship went on the attendant became teary eyed with wonder and admiration until she could no longer hold it in and squealed with happiness.

"You actually know! Oh I never thought I'd meet someone who felt the same!" with a pounce Rukia was smothered in an adoring embrace. Rukia extracted herself and eyed the attendant before noticing the uniform. With a surprised expression she quoted the details of the piece as though it meant something. Renji was out of his depth but decided it couldn't hurt to make a comment.

"You like this stuff that much just because there's a rabbit on it?"

Both girls turned furious glares his way he grinned uncomfortably "who wouldn't?" he amended quickly they nodded pacified before initiating rapid speed excited chatter.

After a few minutes the attendant put a hand over her heart with a tender expression. "We have some exclusive items not on display. I would be honored if you would consider them"

It had been a long since he had seen Rukia especially interested in anything let alone excited, her eyes were gleaming with interest. "Though I may be unworthy, I would dearly love the opportunity." Rukia breathlessly confided. The attendant grew teary eyed once more and all but swept her away to a back room nuzzling her cheek affectionately the entire way.

The Rukia he remembered never initiated anything that could be called touchy feely, but she had never objected to cuddles if offered by the right type of person either. He chuckled softly and shrugged to himself "Different strokes for different folks" he quoted quietly.

* * *

><p>Part of his standing orders was that Rukia was not to be 'disturbed'. With nothing better to do he found a quiet corner to sit and went about reading the various documents he'd been given earlier. He wasn't the smartest but he wasn't the dumbest either, eventually the old woman that had come with the house would become a bigger problem. What he held was more than just financial jargon it contained clues to the approximate time of death. He reasoned before starting that it couldn't have been that long.<p>

After all the harpy acted as if she thought she were still alive. He had been in the process of tracking a hollow the first time they'd met.

He'd seen minor hollows in all shapes and sizes but it was something completely new to see one shaped like an oversized dog. The thing had been tearing at the wooden gate to the house with its claws and teeth to get at the woman who was smacking it with an odd looking fan. It was snarling in frustration, and she was trying to shoo it away.

"You there, young man! HELP!" Her dry screech was like nails on chalkboard

The thing took notice of him and charged with fangs bared. A quick slice was all that it took. He was about to move on when she had called out for him to wait.

"Thanks ever so much" she croaked with a smile "You look a bit lost sonny; do you need help finding something?"

He didn't skip a beat "You know of a cheap place to stay?"

She hummed and hawed for a bit before a spark lit her face. "Well I've been having a burglar problem for a while now, some delinquent even tried to set up shop for squatting while I was taking a nap. How about this you take care of any intruders and you can stay for free"

It sounded like the perfect deal. He struck a cocky pose and said "Lady, they won't know what hit'em. Names Abarai, Renji"

She favored him with a gracious gesture "Kokawa, Chiyo. What a rare thing to meet such a nice young man, must be my lucky day"

It had taken him much longer than it had Rukia to figure out the woman was dead. Her chain of fate was unnaturally small like a fine necklace rather than the cumbersome links normally carried by plus souls. It was easy to miss, especially considering it did not appear to have a limit. Sifting through the paperwork took longer than he would have like but it yielded the information of note he wanted. There had been no will, no listed family; it was likely that no one would have even known she was dead if it hadn't been for the unpaid tax. How could anyone be _that_ alone?

The house had turned hands more than a dozen times, in most cases the families would abandon their belongings requiring another visit from the cleaning company which also seemed to change often. Apparently it had come to the point they had to hire companies from out of town because local options out right refused the job. Sifting through other information the estimate was that this had been going on for the last seven years. He scoffed softly her burglars and squatters identities were the cleaners and home buyers.

He was saved from any further or deeper contemplation as the girls came back out to the front. Both females seemed to glow in happiness as they exchanged their good-byes. Renji gratefully put away the papers and stretched with a yawn, it was high time to head back.

* * *

><p>After they got outside Rukia beamed up at him "She <em>was<em> Usagi-sama! I met _the _Usagi-sama, and she likes me!" She twirled in a jubilant circle. The top half of her garment was styled like regular kimono with obi but the skirt was open and flowing. The color set of rose and violet mixed well with the gentle floral pattern it didn't even faze him that he couldn't see any rabbits in the design.

He ruffled her hair affectionately "Don't get so star struck," he smiled back "It's good to see you happy"

She nodded and set off at a leisurely pace slightly sagging with the weight of her purchases. He handed her his bag and she looked at it in confusion for the split second before she was scooped up bridal style bags and all. She made a squirming motion and began to struggle. He jostled her into a more secure hold to make her stop.

"Renji I can walk just fine"

"Yeah I know, but you're on vacation. Relax a bit."

She shrugged as best she could and leaned into his chest. "You know the past 48 hours don't even seem real. So if I'm going to wake up from this I guess I might as well enjoy it while I can"

He hummed in agreement "If it is a dream let's just focus on the good parts."

After being inside with heavy air conditioning the warmth of the late afternoon sun felt good. The return trip was spent in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>End Chapter<p>

Foot notes:  
>Usagi literally means rabbit and is a unisex first name.<br>In the series Rukia uses bunnies in all her illustrations and has an obsession with chappy products so why not all bunny theme things?

The description for Rukia's new clothes in this chapter fits this image .com/gallery/7346693?offset=72#/d2ho6zy  
>Thanks for reading ^_^<p> 


	8. Residence

From her deep even breathing, it could only be assumed she had fallen asleep. He preened inwardly that she felt comfortable enough in his presence to do so. Usually strolling wasn't his thing, but he made an exception and kept a slow pace and maybe just maybe he took a route that included an extra city block or two or more.

He caught himself staring; her features had certain a sophisticated sharpness and cold elegance even in sleep. She felt light too light. He remembered fondly how she had filled out a bit when they had first been introduced to the all you can eat cafeteria at the academy before class placement. Her face had acquired a cute fullness to match her bright eyes. He decided to make it a point to get her to eat more.

Lost in thought trying to remember foods she might prefer he failed to take notice of the disturbance ahead. Rukia was stirring and her fist in his shirt tightened slightly as she started to wake. As he rounded the last street corner to the house the sight that greeted him would have been comical if he had felt there was no threat.

An unidentified soul reaper with an outlandishly huge afro had Chiyo in a headlock and was repeatedly bashing the hilt of his sword against her forehead. Chiyo was struggling with sharp words as much as her weathered fists "Get off me you psychopath! Cut it out moron!" He ignored her with each new strike he bit out "Why. Won't. Soul. Burial. Work?"

Quickly adjusting his hold so that Rukia was braced on his forearms Renji took stance "Shakkahō!" The bright red ball of energy sped through the air leaving a perfect hole through his targets afro before it exploded on impact with the gate. The sound of sizzling, and the smell of burnt hair was coupled with a howl of mortification.

Chiyo extracted herself with a crow of delight "**Now** you're going to get it you lying, thievin', good for nuthin'! Get'im M'boy!" with a delighted cackle she ran to Renji's side and stuck her tongue out in defiance at her attacker. Rukia slid out of his hold and handed him a soul candy dispenser. Popping out of his gigai he took a defensive position.

Chiyo's rudeness was ignored as her assailant wailed touching the blank space where hair should have been before tearfully imploring "How could you?"

"Who the hell is this guy?" He muttered.

Rukia peeped around his large frame and gasped in recognition "That's the resident who took my place; his name is kuru…kurada…" She paused as she tried to work out the name in the end settled with "Well anyway the resident".

He had turned to renji with his naked blade brandished "I am resident officer Kurumadani Zennosuke! I should be asking who YOU are!"

Renji scoffed "Never heard of ya. Why don't you put away that toothpick before you get hurt?"

With a cry of frustration the man charged only to have the downward stroke of his sword impeded by a strong grip on his wrist. Renji continued applying gradual pressure until the sword clattered to the ground "6th division, Lieutenant Abarai, Renji."

"What is going on?" came the dejected whimper "Sir?" Renji rolled his eyes and released him.

"You attacked, that's what's going on."

He looked at chiyo incredulously pointing an accusing finger in her direction "She's a plus soul; it's my job to send her to soul society" he gave her a scathing look "You're dead! Move on already!"

Chiyo braced her hands on her hips and made a petulant face "Am not!"

Rukia interceded smoothly "Maybe we should all start over in a civil manner and continue this conversation inside"

Her chastisement sank in and the others slumped with a mild "Yes ma'am" 

Reassumed gigai and a table set with tea and an assortment of renji's snacks later all were in attendance.

"For the sake of clarity, you are Kuru…" she paused as she stumbled on his name before remembering the rest "Kurumadani Zennosuke, he is lieutenant Abarai, Renji and I am kuchiki Rukia. This is our hostess…"

"Kowaka, Chiyo" Renji finished for her. The aforementioned woman nodded officiously "Quite right, and don't you forget it"

Chiyo made a sound of contemplation as she eyed zennosuke "Your name is way too long, I vote we call you stupid for short" Rukia made a sound of rebuke and chiyo conceded "Well afu-san is shorter and it still makes it clear you're an idiot for that hair-do."

Renji glanced over the top of his cup warningly as zennosuke's face reddened in agitation "What's your business in this area?"

"I was doing my job!" He pointed helplessly at chiyo

Chiyo scowled "So your job is to spout tall tales about monsters and life after death and all that other nonsense?"

Rukia's eyes had gone hard and distant "Chiyo-san won't you please try the tea?"

Chiyo smiled sweetly as she could "Don't mind if I do" she tried several times to lift the cup to no avail and stared at it in frustration. It seemed the facts were starting to sink in.

Renji fixed on her a serious look "Did the burglars respond directly to you in any way? Did they act as if they could see you?"

Chiyo hummed softly to herself "No, now that you mention it they didn't. They didn't react at all until I attacked with kaze-kizu here"

Rukia prompted softly "Will you show it to us?"

The old woman glanced at them all warily before extracting a dark blue folded fan from her robes wrapped in her chain of fate.

"What happens when you use it?" Renji asked sternly

"I get so tired I feel like I sleep for weeks" she admitted

"What happens to the people who get in the way?" he prompted

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner "A few little scratches and some howling wind. Scares'em out right quick" she crossed her arms defensively "It doesn't do any harm but what they had coming to them. My goodness you young people tire an old girl out, so troublesome"

The soul reapers exchanged concerned glances. The general rule of artifacts was that they were dangerous and not to be trifled with regardless of how they appeared. These circumstances generally fell into the jurisdiction of either the current shihoin representative, or 12th division. One way or another there was nothing any of them could really do about it with the gate still down. Rukia took a long sip of tea to break the resulting awkward silence.

"Will one of you answer some of my questions now?" zennosuke grumbled

Renji considered him for a bit before making an impatient motion to signify he should get on with it. "What are you doing with her?" he pointed at Rukia "Wasn't she supposed to be executed?"  
>The subject of the callous question paled and hung her head. Chiyo snorted crossly on her tenants' behalf "More nonsense does that rats nest you call hair hide the hole where your brain leaked out?"<p>

Renji didn't respond immediately but got to his feet grinding out a single word "Outside"

Zennosuke rose and followed him outside and down the block. Retribution was faster than the eye could follow. It only took moments for him to be covered in developing lumps and bruises before he was slammed none too gently into a street lamp. Renji's face was impassive.

"I went easy on you because you've obviously been left in the dark," He let go of the other man's robes and took a step back. "If you were really worried about doing your job you would have spent more time taking care of hollows like Rifkin; instead of upsetting the woman who took care of it for you and harassing old ladies."

_

Rukia was waiting on the porch as darkness cloaked the sky by the time he got back. He took a seat next to her and she offered him a steaming cup of instant ramen. He took it with a soft thanks breaking the disposable chopsticks apart with his teeth. She snapped hers apart neatly one handed and began eating hers. They ate in semi-silence the slurping of noodles couldn't be helped. Both sat staring at the sky after they had finished. The stars in the city were not especially bright, but a few familiar constellations blazed against the inky backdrop.

She didn't look upset, or even that pensive. She looked tranquil to a degree that did not match up with current events. "Lot happened today" he ventured

She hummed in agreement shifting her gaze back down to earth to light on him.

'_More things of note have happened today and in this one year than in the past several decades' _

She settled for a less telling "Strangely, I don't feel as tired as I should be"

She was studying him unabashedly, seeking the boundaries of who he had been and who he was in the present. He looked away pretending not to notice the close scrutiny.

"You never did sleep much," he offered "Dunno why, it's not like you snore or drool in your sleep".

She leered wickedly "Not like you shaking the ground, and soaking your pillow" she poked him in several places until he retaliated with a gentle shove. "Never stopped you and the others getting under my blanket in the winter."

Rukia shrugged amiably "It was cold," She rose and stretched "Speaking of which it's time for bed."

He followed and noted with interest that she was headed for the guest room. August was by no means cold, that must be the reason his palms were sweating. _'No problem I'll just sleep somewhere else'_  
>It was easy enough to deal with. A futon occupied the center of the room already made and sleep tousled. In the closet on the middle shelf another was unfolded and she was putting on the final touches to adjusting things to her preference. Hanging a small sign from the closet handle she nodded in approval and climbed in and closed the door with a clack.<p>

"What are you doing?" he inquired

After a few rustles of cloth she opened the door enough to peer out "What does it look like? This is my room and my bed"

"Why in there?"

"Insulation"

"Huh?"

She didn't bother to explain further but covered a huge yawn with the back of her hand before rolling over. "Knock first if you need something, see you in the morning" With that the door closed for the night. 

Foot notes:

Evidence indicates in the series that Rukia preferred the closet at the kurosaki household more so than the bed she was eventually given later on in Karin and Yuzu's room.

Joel Rifkin was a rapist and serial killer. I decided to use his last name to refer to the hollow in the first chapter.

I'm not entirely sure if the pace and balance is good, but I'll keep writing to get the ideas pinned I can always refurbish chapters individually once the entire plot is laid down.  
>As always thanks for reading. :) <p>


	9. Dreams

Everything felt hazy; it was the sensation that could be associated with exhaustion, intoxication, or the less likely near death calm. Somewhere in the fog of dulled perception was moist warmth. Something wasn't quite right, from the dimness of light to indistinct voices further away. There was a low groan and it took several moments to realize he was the one that had uttered that sound. A sly female voice laughed softly in the dark, reverberating close to his navel. He struggled to open his eyes but all that became apparent by his efforts was pale hair and frost blue fabric. Pressure was being exerted in places that made tingles climb up his spine.

"You can call out her name if you like" the woman coaxed. He tried staggering to the left and crashed into something. The laugh trilled again it sounded part in pity and part in scornful amusement. One way or another it did not seem particularly friendly, not at all like the saccharine fawning of a brothel girl.

He couldn't remember drinking anything, fighting, or being especially injured lately. Had he been drugged? He could hear fabric slithering across the floor coming closer. He was flat on his back trying to shake the feeling of torpor that robbed his limbs of strength and his mind of clarity, when a weight settled languidly against him.

Memories flitted in the back of his mind of other situations concerning nimble hands, soft flesh, perfumed hair and husky voices. "If you don't relax, how will you enjoy this?" she whispered close to his ear as she slid her hands underneath his robe to glide cold fingers against his chest.

Renji surged forward to thwart the blatant advances. His hands caught her shoulders, she laughed again and the slight frame in his grasp dissolved into a flurry of snow.

"You're not real!" The realization was relief and worry.

"Oh? But I am you graceless oaf, I am an embodiment" the apparition swirled about the room artfully before the cloud of ice bloomed into a humanoid shape.

Renji could see clearly now, though his other senses were still dulled. He rolled to his feet in a defensive crouch. She continued to move in what could be a considered a dance but could just as easily be a beginning posture for attack.

"What are you?" He demanded

"Is that fear I smell?" she purred in delight she dissolved again flowing into a cloud of wintry air and snow that swirled all about him. Her next whisper was close to his ear again "If you had been listening I already told you"

The room was fading around them slowly the illusion breaking apart to reveal nothing but a small oval of ice blanketed earth surrounded by darkness. She materialized a short distance away hiding the majority of her face with a fan; lavender eyes regarded him with veiled curiosity.

"What do you want?" he demanded

She lowered her sleeve her face hard in austerity, she was speaking but her words were lost as if in the howling of a storm carried them away. She paused with a frown at his incomprehension. "How long must we strain our voice before you _listen_?" she heaved a sigh and slowly brought her arm forward, and leisurely snapped her clawed fingers. "Time to go" she murmured.

Out of the darkness a fist that dwarfed his forearm grabbed him and dragged him into the lightless void. 

* * *

><p>The energy that had seized him was not threatening it was familiar as breathing. He found his feet and was released after an indeterminable space of time. Zabimaru faced him and made to playfully box with his partner. So glad to see a familiar figure, renji tussled with enthusiasm against the manifestation of his weapon. Zabimaru delivered a strong cuff to the back of his head knocking renji to the ground. With a pleased 'hmph' the massive nue sat on him, and began messing with his hair.<p>

"You've been tense it annoys us, you should play, or fight, or eat good things." Zabimaru cupped its chin in its massive paw contemplating other options "Or groom your friend or…." Not finding the right words it made a vulgar gesture instead. Renji heaved himself up knocking the large ape to its side before tickling it mercilessly. Zabimaru chortled and shoved him away with a pleased expression and then nodded with a happy grunt.

"Moron" Renji muttered affectionately.

"Idiot" Zabimaru agreed jovially "If you were smart you'd go have some fun" With this final rebuke Renji was sent flying by a good natured push, the only difference was this time the gloom gave way and he fell through it.

* * *

><p>He woke to the pale gray of early dawn hopelessly tangled in his bedding. It looked as though something had ineptly tried to hogtie him directly to the futon. With a grumble he set about unraveling the mess of linens. The air was crisp without the usual shroud of humidity that would plague the atmosphere later on in the day. The door to Rukia's 'room' as she referred to it was ajar and a pale arm was carelessly dangling in comfortable sleep over the edge while her other arm pillowed her face. Her hair was sticking out in gravity defying intervals. Her breathing was deep and even, despite his somewhat loud struggle with his bedding. It was odd, his recollection was of her always being awake and gone long before he and the others ever stirred. He wondered idly how many other things had changed in the mind numbing gap of time and experience.<p>

'_Well what now'_

He crept quietly out of bed to open the screen to the veranda. Stretching with a jaw popping yawn he contemplated his surroundings. Normally by this time he would be throwing on his robes and trying not to trip while running and trying to put on his tabi socks and sandals at the same time with a toothbrush stuffed in his mouth. It wasn't as though he never had a day off but he couldn't recall the last time he had actually had the privilege of being able to wake up at a time of his own choosing. The gap in his routine was not something he had expected or really knew what to do about.

Birds were singing in a low bush, cars rumbled in the distance and the wind breathed through the city. Everything seemed ordinary and… incredibly dull. A black cat with gold eyes regarded him with apparent boredom from the outlying wall before leaping away to unknown destinations. He did his best to kill time quietly; eventually the dullness of the morning was gnawing him as much as hunger. 

* * *

><p>She couldn't remember a more restful sleep. She felt nothing but warmth, soft comfort, and safety. She was unwilling to leave the rare state of tranquility interspersed with pleasant dreams. Morning light was trying to pierce through her eyelids and she had the feint impression that she should get up before someone came to wake her. She flung an arm over her eyes and rolled onto her back easing back into a deeper sleep.<p>

_'I want more'_

It seemed her lack of a do not disturb sign was out to sabotage grandiose dreams of sleeping in any further.

Renji padded over to her nook "Oi," he called softly she didn't respond so he prodded her arm experimentally, she didn't as much as flinch in her sleep. When he reached out to give a gentle shake his jaw was introduced to the flat of her palm in a practiced upper cut. She blearily rubbed her eyes with a pout; he cradled his mouth with an incredulous stare.

"Mornin' to you to!" he grumbled

"Sorry, I'm not used to people touching me" She apologized with a yawn "What's the matter anyway?"

He shrugged evasively "Breakfast if you want some" He offered a paper wrapped taiyaki still warm.

She accepted and tore the fish shaped cake in half keeping the tail end and handing back the other. Renji in usual fashion wolfed his portion down in a bite while Rukia pensively nibbled. He considered her slowness with interest; uncomfortable with the proximity she shoved the remainder of her breakfast into his mouth to gain some distance.

He quirked an eyebrow but chewed compliantly before gulping audibly "Your loss"

"You looked hungry enough to eat me!" She realized after the words were out of her mouth what that sounded like and clacked the door shut quickly to hide the flaming spots on her cheeks.

He smirked at the closed door smugly folding his arms over his chest he strutted out of the room calling over his shoulder "Well then let's go somewhere to fatten you up, hurry up and get dressed"

Grumbling she set about digging for the first thing to come to hand. Yawning she stumbled out of her room finger combing her hair as she went. Renji was bright eyed and eager to start the day, she glowered slightly at this as she did not yet feel fully awake.

"You're really not a morning person are you?"

"Coffee" she muttered

"Huh?"

"We'll talk once I have coffee"

At a more lucid point in the day she just might have been shocked at her own behavior as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him in the direction of the nearest café. As they entered the smell of java teased her senses, and caffeine was an almost palpable fume in the air. She ordered for the both of them and took a booth in the back of the establishment. Renji observed cautiously as they waited. The atmosphere was informal but the preparation of the drink for each person seemed almost ritualistic. When the drinks arrived he tensed slightly.

Rukia smirked "Don't worry I ordered you tea" If she noticed the slight sag of relief on his part she didn't mention it. She was far more interested in savoring her own beverage.

"Anything new about your orders?"

"Not really, now that you're on vacation what are your plans?"

"What do most people do on vacation?"

"Go to the beach, drink with friends, sleep in, and visit family…" He trailed off trying to think of other typical activities.

"I think we need to get some things out of the way first."

"Like what?"

"Figuring out what is keeping chiyo from moving on, contacting yoruichi about that fan. Setting some ground rules."

"Whoa hold on, ground rules?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Nothing that will cramp your limited style I'm sure"

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" he quipped "Well?"

"If it would make you feel better you go first"

"I can deal with rules if they're necessary but I got nothing to add really" he admitted

She took that as permission "Just a few things, I like to wake up naturally rather than by intervention or alarm if possible. Set aside formality as best you can, we get enough of that on duty" she paused thinking of what else could be said but gave up when she saw steaming plates of breakfast approaching.

"Alright" he conceded "Now that I think of it, you are not to get into anything that could possibly be considered work. Deal?"

She hesitated for a moment under what that could possibly entail but nodded in agreement. "Well then I have every intention of lounging on the beach with a book after this."

He eyed her creamy complexion forecasting sunburn. "I'll be around with the aloe if you want"

She quirked an eyebrow "Didn't know you were the type to need it"

"I'm not, I heard enough about it from Yumichika and so did the rest of 11th division."

"I'll keep that in mind" Her eyes had a spark of challenge.

He smiled to himself it was going to be an interesting two months.


	10. More

Warning: The following chapter is PWP, it was just that sort of week

* * *

><p>The ocean had been refreshing almost like reverting to back to their carefree hooligan selves of a distant past. The cold water and the sparkle of bright sun on the crashing waves had been rejuvenating. They swam and splashed each other. Eventually when both were chilled to the bone they lounged on the shore soaking up the sun and each other's company talking about trivial things or snoozing intermittingly. Rukia never did get to the book tucked neatly into her purse. The feeling of mutual contentment continued throughout the day in much needed respite.<p>

For once in a long time neither thought about work, or the demands of being responsible adults. No hollow alarms sounded no phone calls, and no other random interruptions. It almost seemed too good to be true. Yet it lasted until the heat of the day began to wane and shadows started to lengthen.

On their return trip home in the evening both noticed a youth with spikey orange hair on a distant street corner. Rukia shortened her stride considerably, as they got closer the boy in the distance turned to glace their way. It was not the substitute soul reaper; it was a street punk with a bad wig and a face as long as a horses. The slightest frown marred her features as they passed.

"It's been bugging me for a while…"

Rukia knew what question might potentially crop up with that preparatory statement and she countered it.

"Have you ever heard the expression don't go looking under rocks if you don't want to know what's underneath them?"

He made a sound of comprehension but forged on ahead anyway, "What's between you and Kurosaki?"

She smiled at him menacingly "What about you and yukari?" it sounded like a warning.

Instinct warred against logic as he tried to discern the relation between the comparisons. Was she simply facing him with an equally difficult subject? Or was she suggesting the relationship between herself and the human boy was the same as his interactions with the former brothel girl? For that matter how did she know about it? As uncomfortable as it might be to unearth either topic he was willing to try for the sake of peace of mind.

"I'll tell if you will" he offered resolutely

Rukia deviated from their route and slowly led them to a grassy slope over-looking the river. She took a seat on the ground and hugged her legs to her chest.

"It's not that simple, I'm not sure I know myself what it is."

He propped an arm on a knee as he took a spot next to her and fixed her with a piercing look  
>"Try" he encouraged.<p>

"I'll do my best to explain if you agree to tell me why you picked yukari and… what you think is between us" She schooled her features as she said this but her heart beat was erratic while a certain nervousness twisted her insides. When he answered with a serious nod, she demanded a promise which he solemnly yielded to verbally.

She took a few moments to organize her thoughts as the sun began dipping on the horizon to gleam off the water. She thought of Ichigo's brazen individuality, his boisterous family, his ability to get close to people easily. The nature of his rapid development as a fighter was intimidating. His complete lack of romantic inclination and severely bashful nature when it came to women exemplified his youth. His face held a shadow of what sir kaien's features once were. There were so many things to it all. He had lived such a short time and yet now that soul society knew of his raw power it was unlikely he would be left in peace to live the remainder of his years. She felt pity, friendship, pride, occasional jealousy, but most of all platonic affection.

"He has the traits that are ideal in both a comrade and a…" she struggled with finishing the statement and Renji's started feeling like maybe he could have left well enough alone. A sinking feeling was settling in his gut like lead at the possibility of what the next adjective might be.

"Brother" she sighed heavily "In admitting that I mean no slight to Byakuya-sama" she amended quickly and began listing off rapid fire good points of the head of the kuchiki family as if she expected the cold nobleman to be listening from behind a nearby tree. She told him then about the kurosaki family and what they had come to mean to her as a whole. Without prompting or questioning she even delved a bit into describing how she felt about the other humans Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora Sado, and even the mod soul kon. It seemed the thing that meant most to her with each person was that they did not grovel or tremble in fear at her name, nor did they sneer down their noses at her origins waiting for her to blunder into some unforgivable faux pax. She was allowed for the first time in a long time to just be herself, and be accepted for all of what that entailed quirks included.

"From the way you asked about ichigo, it seems you were under the same misconception as some of his classmates" She stretched as she said it and sprawled into a more comfortable position "Ichigo is precious to me, but not in the way people suggest. Besides it seems when it comes to girls he is not of age" Renji quirked an eyebrow at this "Mentally and emotionally" Rukia clarified to which the former inclined his head in agreement.

"Your turn."

He grunted in agreement trying to think of where to start, "When I got kicked out of 5th division and got placed in the 11th I was told by a lot of people it was a death sentence or a nice way to be swept under the rug. I'm sure you've heard what people say about the 11th whether it was direct or not especially after Zaraki became captain. It was easier in some ways, straight forward, less politics, but it seemed like there was an unspoken code of how a man should behave 'yachiru excluded of course'. They didn't have a code tacked to the wall to spell it out for new members either. I thought it would be like all the rumors that if you could fight, and drink there would be nothing else to worry about."

He plucked blades of grass and tore them lengthwise as she searched his face. "One night everyone was at the usual place drinking, some of the guys liked to gamble or spend time with the girls. The 6th seat came to me and said he wanted to talk about something I followed him when we got to a private room he left and locked the door. She was there; I told her I wasn't interested so she helped pretend by making loud noises. My squad mates felt that I had become a man and didn't bother me about personal shit after that. I went back later to thank her we talked and for a while she was more like a therapist than a prostitute. Eventually she did teach me some things."

He got up and brushed off the maimed plant bits off his lap and kneaded the back of his neck. "How did you learn about it and how much?"

Rukia got up and dusted off beginning to head in the direction of home again. "Does it matter?"

He grabbed her wrist to stall her "It does."

"I couldn't be obvious about keeping track of you. How would it look if people knew that I was hunting after information about you while trying everything I could think of to avoid getting paired up with some elitist? I bribed someone to follow you; I learned her name and the hours in the log book. Look I'm sorry I asked. Can we just drop this?" There was an edge to her voice that she didn't manage to mask as well as she had hoped. She tugged at his grip and he kept a hold.

"I won't apologize for who I was or what I've done because I don't think it will change anything. All of that ended years ago. We may not get many more chances to be able to talk like this so I'd rather have you know everything now and if you need time to think about it that's fine. I never gave up the idea of getting you back, and not just as a friend."

In contradiction to his words he loosened his grip on her wrist giving her the option to pull away if she wanted. He didn't consider putting any restraint or caution into his next statement. In his voice was infused the conviction of decades of waiting and hoping and striving for her sake.

"I want to erase the distance between us."

Violet eyes considered him thoughtfully the old clenching pain in her chest felt placated like it was thawing at the end of a long storm. Guiding his hand she pressed it to her cheek and leaned into the expanse of his palm uncertainly. A heady feeling of hope and purpose was fighting disbelief and he reached out to thread his fingers through her hair with his free hand tipping her face upward and closer to his own. She leaned in eyes fluttering half closed. He couldn't bring himself to go the last ten percent of the space that separated the two of them. She felt his breath fanning against her skin, something inside was screaming at her to _do_something, anything. He was searching her eyes whether it was for permission or something else she wasn't sure. His words were spoken soft and so close to her lips so that she could almost perceive purely by sensation and taste what he said next.

"I want you to know, to understand, and I don't want either of us to be half dead on a battlefield to say it."

_'Life is short, for gods sake don't ruin this now jackass!'_

Enveloped by warmth, his scent, and the sound of the ocean a girl couldn't ask for a more ideal setting. She breathed his name like a prayer reaching out to trace his arm with her fingertips, her eyelids fluttered closed "Just not in public"

"Fair enough" with this agreement he withdrew with a look on his face like a kicked puppy.

Inwardly berating herself she grabbed the collar of his shirt before the mood could be completely lost she pulled his face back close to her own. She initiated the first kiss soft and fleeting, the type that made you wonder if it had occurred at all with the briefest touch of the mouth. Both mirrored a deer in the headlights expressions at one another clearly wondering 'did that really just happen?'

Renji was the first to snap out of it and a look of triumph stole over his features. Rukia glanced away murmuring in the direction of his chest "What I mean by that is take me somewhere private"  
>When it came to a kuchiki giving a direct order, it was not something that bared repeating, second guessing, or hesitation; if said order just happened to coincide with one's personal objectives all the better.<br>Pressing her into an embrace that lifted her off the ground he initiated a series of flash steps that had them in the gardens of their summer home quick enough to make their heads spin, setting her on the porch he slid her sandals from her feet and tossed them aside backing both of them into the guest room. She was tugging at the knot in his headband and the tie for his hair; both came undone and his hair spilled over his shoulders.

He pressed kisses to her brow and the underside of her jaw before claiming her lips teasing with his teeth and tongue. A low hum of pleasure trembled against him as he continued, she was shaking. He still had her lifted against him and he let her ease out of his grip to slide into a kneeling position without relinquishing the kiss. When both had their knees firmly on the tatami mats he lessened the kiss slowly before stopping altogether. He didn't have the benefit of waiting long as she practically leapt at him to resume with renewed fervor. When Rukia came up for air a few things were apparent she was straddling him on the floor, his hands spanned her thighs, her fingers were fisting his hair, and something firm was pressing with intimate warmth against her.

Sitting upright she blushed releasing his hair but didn't extract herself from his lap, removing his hands from their previous exploration of her legs he wrapped his arms around her and exhaled into her hair. As she shifted firmly over his lap he nearly went cross eyed resisting the urge to buck his hips. She moved again experimentally, noting the tensing of his muscles, and a vein that pulsed at his neck.

"Stop" he breathed

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

The niggling demands for caution were whispering somewhere in the back of his mind. He savored the feel of her slight weight braced against his chest, trying to temper patience in with lust that was starting to seethe in his blood. With a look crossed somewhere between curiosity and fierce determination she did it again, he buried his moan in her mouth and cupped her breast thumbing a nipple in response. Rukia gasped and arched into the new feeling. He flipped her onto her back and framed her body with his. His reward for boldness was seeing Rukia speechless, starry eyed, and cherry cheeked.

"That's why"

She reached out to grab an errant length of hair and tugged him forward until she was speaking against his lips "More"

_'what else could you need to hear other than that?'_

Her other hand had found the hem of his shirt and was working its way up his torso, she was alternating kisses and nips along his neck craning to reach. He dipped down to lave his tongue against hers cradling her head and guiding the angle while bracing on a forearm.

'_It would be worth dying for right?'_

The thought of his captain eviscerating him for defiling his little sister was doing nothing to calm his ardor. She tasted like sea salt, a mild lavender trace still emanated from her hair; even the hint of sweat had a feminine cast in her scent. She was getting impatient and an inexperienced hand reached for his vitals to massage his groin through the fabric. His eyes flew open and he gave her a look of stark shock. She looked back questioningly and adjusted her hand as if she were trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle.

"How much is 'more' exactly?"

"All of it"

"Do you have the experience to know what 'all of it' is?"

The look of ire was compounded by a meaningful squeeze to some tender parts of his anatomy. "I'm not a child anymore moron"

Mindful of her grip he couldn't help but feel an ebb in his patience.

"I wasn't sayin' that you were. Now seriously on a scale of one to ten: one being knowing nothing outside the books, ten being that you wrote the book and are working on some new ideas"

She turned away slightly blushing in frustration and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously close to the number two and never mind as she wriggled to get out from underneath him. When he didn't budge he heard her whispering an upper level incantation.

_'Oh no you don't'_

Weighing his options he kissed her again fiercely to cut off the spell when they were both close to needing air he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Bakudo one: Sai"

The binding spell worked instantaneously. Oh if looks could kill, he'd be a dead man, the violet lightening sparking from her eyes marked that fact with certainty. Mentioning she looked lovely when utterly pissed was not likely to save him once she got loose. For basic kido of any category spirit density was more important than skill, which was something he was grateful for at the moment given his usual ineptitude with demon magic. Unfortunately sai only binds the limbs it does nothing to keep your opponents mouth shut a fact he overlooked. Rukia smirked in triumph as she finished her incantation and sent Renji rolling quickly off her to avoid squashing her underneath him as his own limbs locked together via a stronger bakudo spell he didn't recognize.

"Woman…" he growled

Rukia rolled and struggled with her binding spell to no avail she didn't have the energy to break her bonds and renji didn't have the skill to undo his. Neither was ready to relinquish the upper hand either. It didn't prevent either from respectively trying to wear down their bonds. Rukia was cursing under her breath in an ear blistering string of obscenities of the like she hadn't indulged in uttering in a _very_long time.

"Abarai, Renji you are going to undo this **now**." She rolled in such a way to face him and fix him with a blazing glare.

"Chill out and be reasonable for a second" He inched over to and nipped her ear for good measure.

Since when had pineapple had become the voice of logic in their dynamic? With a pointed huff she relented "What are you suggesting?"

"Trust me"

"and by that you mean…"

"Let me show you what 'more' is" He proceeded to whisper in graphic detail what that could entail. "Let me go" he coaxed.

Against her better judgment she consented and found herself being whisked in the direction of the shower. Rukia predicted a font of cold water in the immediate future but was pleasantly surprised when the water that did eventually hit them was a pleasantly warm temperature. As articles of clothing were removed and slung with a wet slap to the tile floor he covered every inch of newly exposed skin with caresses. Under his careful ministrations any residue of sand, or ocean water, was lathered in slick soap letting their skin pleasantly slide against each other. He made it a point to keep her pinned above his hip line and she squirmed trying to gain more contact. Reacting to her struggles with a low growl renji lifted her by the ass to brace her thighs over his shoulders and the rest of her against the wall. Hot breath near her core was the only warning before his tongue set to work.

She was biting her lip to keep from eagerly cheering him on; a husky cry escaped her as he gently slipped a finger inside her stroking in time as his tongue swirled against the nub of flesh she kept bucking into his mouth. He was smirking as he teased her, reveling in masculine ego as her body quivered on the verge of release. Not one to be left out he adjusted to take care of his own needs and urged his own peak to coincide with hers. She was chanting his name like a sutra when her muscles clenched around his finger and a musky liquid flowed from her center his own body jerked in response and spilled his own climax onto the wet tiles.

Taking a seat on the bench under the steady stream of water he activated the release of the binding spell on Rukia and arranged her to sit in his lap with her back to his chest. He kissed her shoulder fondly and she sighed in contentment.

"So where am I on the experience scale now" she mused idly

"Hmm, definitely a three at least I'd say"

She slapped his thigh playfully, to which he responded by lightly twisting a nipple between thumb and forefinger. She was too satisfied to bother retaliating. Both finished grooming leisurely and retired to his futon.


	11. Dive

Renji was having some difficulty between wanting to take her up on her offer and doing the right thing. The idea was currently more tempting than moral decency. Her nonchalant nudity as she toweled off was enthralling. She was eying him and trailing her gaze over the pattern of his tattoos blushing when she caught just how far down the ink went. Handing him the towel with a shell shocked expression. She hummed in contemplation.

"Those wouldn't happen to be on you for more than decoration would they?"

Lingering desire gave way immediately to the sobering thought of explaining the nature of the markings covering him nearly head to toe. Briskly drying off to stall for time, he was saved from answering by the incessant beeping of his phone.

_'Saved by the bell'  
><em>

Neither of them was especially surprised, orders had been overdue but there was a slight disappointment beneath the understanding in Rukia's eyes. Planting a quick kiss to her forehead he dressed rapidly and murmured. "We'll save that for another day"

Getting a bit of spark back Rukia countered with an offhand wave "That long for one hollow? I'll try to wait up but no promises."

* * *

><p>His time estimate wasn't far off the mark. A burst in activity had him baffled as hollows would appear on radar and blink out only to reappear in vastly different directions. Wanting to smash the phone in a brutal display of frustration was stalled when he came to realize just what was happening as he started relying on instinct and his own perception. Spirit signatures familiar and unfamiliar were getting to the beasts before he could. At several points throughout the evening he got close enough to witness separate instances of the ryoka, the resident soul reaper, and a strange man in a ridiculous get up tailed by a rabble of kids butchering the monsters. Of the all the appearances he could only reach two in time to send them properly to soul society. Eventually the signals died out completely and he headed back in a veritable cloud of annoyance. <p>

* * *

><p>Rukia wasn't in his futon as he had hoped; she had crawled into her own 'room' and was snoozing soundly. The sparseness of spirit energy in their current plane couldn't be doing much for her recovery time. It was no wonder she had been mildly grumpy at being woken earlier that day. Flopping into his own bedding he resolved himself to sleep. He tossed and turned but eventually sank into light fitful sleep. <p>

* * *

><p>The moon was out and it cast eerie shadows on the walls. Instinct was rousing renji to the slight chance of danger as a trickle of unfamiliar spirit energy prowled towards the open veranda door. Opening bleary eyes he could only make out the outline of a small furry animal with a tsk of annoyance he grabbed the first solid object nearby and hurled it. It sailed past with a soft clatter. He could have sworn he heard the thing cackle softly doing a double-take and finding that it was in fact a cat he took hold of a sandal as his vision sharpened the second projectile did not miss. The muffled thud of impact was accompanied by a disgruntled feline yowl. With a distinctly pleased feeling warm in his chest he rolled over and nuzzled into his pillow.<p>

The trickle of unfamiliar energy spiked momentarily and the clack of the opening closet door punctuated his bolting upright. Renji and Rukia exchanged concerned glances before she jumped out of her nook and crouched in a fighting stance. He rolled out of bed and did the same. A dark figure shadowed the door frame with a decidedly irritated expression glinting out of gold eyes. The woman was shifting her weight from foot to foot as she glared at renji. Before she practically spat at him "After I took time out of my schedule to check on your problem!" she paused not bothering to explain her statement further as she practically snarled bouncing from foot to foot.

Clawing a hand through purple hair she took a few minutes to shrug off her temper while observing the baffled youths. "Well if you want me to help you now, you have to play a game with me"

Rukia didn't quite understand why the shihoin noblewoman was upset with renji, but was faster on the uptake of rolling with the situation. "What would that be exactly Yoruichi-sama?"

She grinned in a way that gave her face a decidedly feral expression "Catch me"

Hesitation was not an option both bolted after her into the night air. She teased them as the chase continued appearing close enough to tug a lock of hair or to tickle an ear before practically disappearing with the speed of her flash step. If either lagged too far behind she would return and make mocking remarks. At one point Rukia had her grasped in what she was sure was a bear hug but when she looked again all that remained in her arms was an orange jacket.

The hunt had led them into the heart of the small city and into a decidedly run down looking district where spray painted graffiti was evident in profusion. Yoruichi laughed impishly as she darted into an industrial looking building. As they chased her deeper something was getting louder. It was muffled by concrete but decidedly rhythmic. Feeling uneasy neither knew what to expect, definitely not to burst onto a balcony overlooking a massive makeshift dance floor.

The full volume of the pumping music was staggering and the flashing lights and artificial fog were disorienting. The swarm of dancers was equally foreign to anything either of them had ever seen before. Hair styles ranged from gravity defying spikes to elegant knots and free flowing western styled curls. Neon body paint seemed to be the primary dress code and any other clothing was limited to the bare essentials of preserving modesty or lack thereof.

Yoruichi had leapt into the mass of swaying bodies with the ease and grace of a fish taking to water. As her pursuers stared in dumbfounded awe yoruichi smirked and not only allowed but encouraged the gyrating dance moves of two other women for a few moments. Flash stepping to them when her partners became distracted she eyed them in contemplation before proceeding to artfully shred their clothing before either could protest.

"We can't have you slacking now can we? Go over that way and paint each other" She indicated against a far wall several tubs of body paint in various colors.  
>"Shoo, go on, do as the romans do, before I do it for you"<p>

No other known specialist could be reached for their current predicament, alternative options being absent there was no choice but to comply. Renji winced slightly as he felt the wet paint brush imagining that he would soon be covered in bunnies, flowers and other equally girly designs. He focused on painting her in fearsome tribal styles.

Yoruichi paused her revelry enough to smile at them approvingly. "Now dance"

Rukia paled noticeably, and renji arched an incredulous eyebrow "You're joking right?"

With a frustrated huff their task mistress glared in annoyance. "Alright, I'll give you two songs to observe then I expect you to dance" disappearing for a moment she returned with a bottle and two glasses handing them off with purpose "In the meantime drink this"

Rukia eyed the container skeptically and muttered to Renji "I don't think I can handle much"

He leaned in and whispered "Pinch your lips at the rim and pretend to sip."

The liquor was smooth and nearly tasteless. Both watched the crowd flabbergasted at how exactly they would be able to imitate any of the deft movements displayed. Then Renji caught sight of a pair of males circling one another as if preparing to fight, their movements were mock hostile and their moves were based entirely off muscle strength rather than grace. Backflips, kicks, and what seemed like punches was the base of the routine.

Pointing it out to Rukia excitedly "We can totally do that! Maybe better!" it was just his luck the music had cut and his proclamation was made to the entire club rather than to his intended recipient. The crowd parted and formed a circle around both groups as their unintended opponents swaggered their direction.

_well shit_

The crowd was starting to chant and stomp their feet expectantly the phrase 'dance off' was most disconcerting of all.

"Smooth… like sand" Rukia drawled quietly.

The dominant of the pair pointed an accusing finger in the new comers' direction "Better? Is that what you think?"

Rukia stepped forward "**Maybe** was the operative word in case you missed it."

He eyed her up and down dismissively and waggled a finger "That ain't how it works down here. Your friend here shouldn't have run his mouth if he can't back it up."

A runt in size only Rukia hated nothing more fiercely than grandstanding bullies. Jutting her chin determinedly she demanded "What are the odds?"

"Pride" He sneered

Mentally face palming renji let his face go hard and impassive. Of all the words to throw down like a gauntlet to a kuchiki the moron had to use the word pride of all things? Luck and fortune seemed to have run dry as the DJ started up a beat.

"Rules?"

"We dance then you dance. The crowd decides the winner" Without further ado the pair began a combination of acrobatics with dynamic footwork.

_We are so screwed_

As the display continued both spotted several moves they could successfully imitate but not in the same perfectly symmetrical intervals. Even if they could it would be a poor echo. A growing sense of dread and directionless determination stirred unpleasantly. Their opponents finished with a whooping exclamation as if they'd already won and stood back expectantly.

Resolved to at least try both were shocked to find their bodies manipulated by feather light touches that had them working like marionettes on a puppet masters strings. Howls of encouragement were bolstering their confidence and they began falling into the rhythm till at the last they were moving on their own. High on adrenaline and triumph they ended with a cocky pose. Their one time rivals approached with appreciative grins and started dropping incomprehensible slang in praise.

Flipping out a card from his sleeve the leader tucked it into Rukia's hand "You're alright. You need anything you call us." Throwing a sign that might have meant farewell he and his compatriot made their exit.

The confrontation over the crowd disbanded and went about their own merry making like a crashing tide. The music eased from the throbbing beat and smoothed its way into something gentler and the mood of the entire room changed drastically. Deciding to go with it for a while both found themselves enjoying the atmosphere a little more than either would ever admit.

"The trick is in translating what the sounds make you feel to how you move, not unlike battle ne?" Warm breath imparted this message to both of them individually close to the ear with an intimate closeness before their agitators dodged away to illustrate that point with elegant undulations of the body.

There was only one explanation for the entire situation Rukia thought with conviction.

_I am hallucinating. That is __**not**__ Urahara. That is __**not**__Yoruichi. Or I am asleep and this is all a very weird dream. Count to ten and wake up._

This internal dialogue did not affect the surroundings by teleporting the both of them back to the house. Nope. They were both there surrounded by pulsing music, covered in paint, and watching the two former captain's twist to the beat. Beckoning them closer Yoruichi acknowledged that she knew about the problem with chiyo and agreed to look into it. As they left both turned to the other and said in unison the same thought.

"Captain"

"Ni-sama"

"doesn't need to know"

By the time both got back home and collapsed gratefully together on Renji's futon the sun was transforming the sky with the bright hues of morning.

Rukia thought absently as she fell asleep '_the paint is never going to come off these sheets"_

* * *

><p>Written to the tune of:<p>

Darude : Sandstorm  
>Lady Gaga : Shiebe<br>Daft punk : technologic  
>Foster the people : I would do anything for you<p>

I hope you all enjoy :)


	12. Normal

Days passed, then a full four weeks. There was still no word from yoruichi. It was a consistent concern but as daily life took on shades of normalcy it became less important. If in all these years the fan had not caused significant catastrophe it wasn't likely to do so any time soon nor was it likely for chiyo to turn hollow. If anything the homely old woman seemed to be having a grand time in their company. It had to be more entertaining than sleeping.

Rukia had learned many things in that span of time. For example she and Renji were both terrible cooks. Sure, both of them could roast meat over an open fire without burning it, but that doesn't help with basic things that needed a bit more knowledge like boiling eggs or cooking rice. Under Chiyo's patient instruction she learned to make passable egg dishes, onigiri, and curry but failed miserably at other endeavors. On one occasion she had set an entire frying pan and its contents on fire. Black smoke billowed into the fire alarm causing it to blare in sharp squeaky beeps, not sure what to do she of all things tried shushing it. Renji came in placed the lid on the pan to trap the flame and fumes and reached over to remove the apparatus from the wall and crush it in his hands.

After that incident both preferred to just buy pre-made food or eat out. The both of them marveled over all the new cuisine from places that had never known about. If left to her own devices rukia would have preferred eating the center of cucumbers and soft boiled eggs, and renji would eat nothing but taiyaki. Thankfully for both of them if neither wanted to admonish the other for lack of nutrition their ever present land-lord would.

Renji used to having his laundry taken care of by junior members of the squad or the fourth division discovered the miracles accomplished by the technology of a washing machine and dryer; and was appropriately impressed. He was equally pleased with the dishwasher and other examples of modern plumbing. He sank easily into everyday chores with a contentment he hadn't known tending to his own barracks room. Maybe it was that the barracks even the nicer rooms of a seated officer never truly felt like they belonged to you, never felt like what he imagined a home should be.

Pranks and teasing had become commonplace between the two of them as the courtship continued. Rukia had informed Renji and his solar plexus by demonstration that she did not appreciate public displays of affection. Taking this as a challenge Renji used all means necessary to steal kisses without injury often times succeeding. It was a thrill that he never tired of. Lifting her up when she wasn't expecting it, and or tickling her was another feat he delighted in.

Rukia's retaliation was drawing on permanent ink mustaches and monocles on her partner in his sleep. Or haiku and doodles in between his tattoos; which made reporting in via video phone extremely awkward. Captain Byakuya's features during these calls, to those who did not know him well would have thought his expression blank and cold. To those who did know him, the slight twinkle in his eye was as telling as if he'd been openly howling in laughter. If that wasn't enough if the monocle or mustache was present on his subordinate the nobleman would end the call with the phrase "Au revoir, Monsieur" rather than his customary ending of the call with silence.

Little details of life were coming back to them both of what was, blending almost seamlessly with the adults they had become. They shared a fondness for swimming, detested spicy food, and enjoyed to different degrees the freedom allowed in the extenuating circumstance for shenanigans and horseplay. Whether they read in the same room curled up next to one another, spent the day at the beach or exploring the nearby area neither was ever far from the other. 

* * *

><p>The question of Renji's tattoo's still taunted Rukia to no end. Rather than ask him directly she began researching going through the manual of her soul cell and browsing the digital libraries. Most of the texts she discovered after wading through the seemingly endless amount of volumes were images for cosmetics only or for religious superstition. She considered giving up until she by accident stumbled across an article about the binding of souls to monsters, suppressing monsters, and binding or limiting spirit energy.<p>

The techniques were used by humans in various locations across the globe. The methods were archaic and reportedly extinct. However the practices recorded predated kido magic and were said to be effective. There was a continuation about limited research on the subject before it became banned after casualties occurred. Multiple spellings and titles were associated with the overall markings but as a whole they were generally referred to as Fuuja Houin, or simply fuujin.

Rukia read and reread the entire text and found some links to spells she already knew. The whole business made her nervous. If this did have something to do with renji who had put them on him and what exactly was it sealing?

Maybe she was just jumping to conclusions, yet if that was the case why had he dodged the question last time she'd asked if they were only decorative? At first she tried dropping hints on the topic by practicing calligraphy and the marks themselves in plain sight. After several days at this attempt she remembered how woefully inept her friend was with subtlety either that or he was a much better actor than she gave him credit for.

They had been exchanging old stories about work within the divisions and co-workers when he brought up the topic on his own. After a particularly nasty battle he'd been practically carved to mincemeat, the majority of the team was already dead. They were too far away to make it back to the 4th division if the survivors had been in any condition to try. For all intents and purposes he should have died. In hindsight he imagined that's what was supposed to happen.

"I didn't want to die there. I was angry. It was easier than regretting. I felt something wrong inside me. I saw an old man in the bog mist that was the last thing I remembered seeing before I passed out." He rubbed a spot on his arm as if remembering the wounds.

"What does that have to do with your tattoos?"

"I'm getting to that part," he admonished gently "I woke up in a stinking little hut, he burned incense the whole time. I was covered in what I thought was swamp muck, turns out it was medicine. I felt a lot better. He talked to me told me to call him Ojii-Kurai"

"Old man darkness?" Rukia quirked a skeptical brow.

"You sure that's what it means?" he asked

"You've seriously not heard about that legend? Well anyway finish your story I'll tell you about it after."

Renji seemed to want to know immediately but thought better about pressing the issue it would be faster to comply. "Well, after I was a bit better I started noticing weird things but chalked it up to whatever he was burning. Once I was recovered enough to travel I made it back here cleaned up along the way and reported in. Apparently I was reported as dead and my seat in the 5th had been given to someone else so they switched me to the 11th. The rest is history."

"You still didn't explain."

"That's the thing I didn't even know they were there until I got back to the barracks and got a look at myself in the mirror."

"But you kept getting more"

He shrugged "He healed my injuries but it was something more than that, my mind was…. quieter. So there were times I would go back"

"So you weren't aware that the markings might be fuujin?"

"What the hell does that mean? Well I guess that they're different… Never mind if you know something about Ojii-Kurai tell me that first."

"There is a legend about a human girl who accidently found her way to soul society while still alive. Very rare but not unheard of. She was found by a tribe called the Jinbu, their chieftain found her and cared for her a while before taking her home. Most of the information available stems from this. It is said that they eat evil spirits and by doing this they purify evil. They are highly elusive and only appear to those they consume or those they feel are worth saving. The chieftain according to the little girl is called Ojii-Kurai."

"So what is fuujin and what does it have to do with my tattoos?"

"If what I read has any truth to it, it is a seal on either spirit energy or evil."

Renji sat with fists braced on his thighs as he processed the new information "I'm no saint… but evil?" he scratched the back of his head "If it is what you say maybe it was sealing my spirit energy? That doesn't make sense either I have plenty I'm just not good at controlling… it" Understanding blossomed on his face as if someone had switched on a light bulb in his brain. "…._**oh**_"

Rukia felt relief when rationalized in such a way it all seemed probable and settled, Renji wasn't so sure but wanted to leave the topic behind. More time passed and still there was no word from Yoruichi.


	13. Loose ends

For a Kuchiki lord to practice calligraphy was as natural a thing as breathing. Byakuya was no exception to this, the discipline of pouring all focus into a single task allowed the mind to become unfettered by the lethargic earth. He was aware and unaware of all things, isolated, detached, and calm. What was begun in the warm tones of sunset was now cast in shades of silver and indigo of the night sky and the light of a waxing moon. The almost imperceptible added weight of velvety black ink soaked into the fibers of the brush was as soothing as the feel of it gliding uninterrupted across the page in a single fluid motion. As he finished each piece he observed the worthiness of each character as a reflection of his own skill and found no flaw. He would scrutinize all that it was until the ink dried and begin again. A neat stack of pages attested to his diligence.

Unfamiliar shadows were gathering at the edges of his garden, the nobleman continued his work unconcerned. Senbonzakura thrummed in its sheath by his side a second before the rustle of cloth betrayed the presence of an abominably disfigured creature. The beast folded itself casually into a crouch as if waiting, the solid thud of several bodies collapsing reached their ears and with a definitive clack Byakuya set aside his brush.

"You dare such an affront in my home?"

Glowing eyes regarded him without concern; sly fingers reached for a small pipe and ornate box threaded around its neck. He could have commended the creature for so silently dispatching his personal guard but to be challenged and ignored simultaneously was too great an insult to overlook. Turning ever so slightly to look at the intruder, nothing could be discerned of gender or defining features besides an odd mask. Whatever the being was, all that could be perceived was a hulking shape fully swaddled in tattered rags. Rising faster than the eye could follow the singing steel of his sword met only empty air.

It grunted from a perch on the eves and cocked its head to the side with an irritated huff as Byakuya stood obstinately in an offensive stance.

"You've but a moment to explain yourself" he warned imperiously

Its voice was nearly inaudible, as it rasped out its message. "Girl needs fetching, boy needs teaching" the words were halting and broken as if only made through great effort. It all sounded like nonsense but it waited for a response as if the statement made perfect sense. Off in the distance a shrill echoing cry split the air before ending in something like grunting coughs, as if called the creature bounded away. Pursuing in agitation Byakuya followed to the north towards the woods. When they stopped it turned to study him one last time before pointing to a red arch swirling thick with unnatural mist "Sister" it grunted and with that final prompt dissolved into nothing.

Digging his soul cell out of a sleeve he clicked the button to auto-dial the connection to Renji and was met with nothing but static. Displeased barefoot, in his comfortable house robes he ignored the logic of turning back to better prepare and entered the gate unlocking the path through the precipice void to the living world.

The lights of urahara's shop were a welcoming sight for weary eyes. Slinking in among a throng of alley cats she yowled in tempo to a childhood nursery rhyme and watched in satisfaction as her old friends shadow scurried to open the door.

""Tadaima Kisuke." Her greeting lacked its usual boisterous cheer and he softly extended his welcome as he scooped her gently into his arms "Okaeri Yoruichi-san"

"How did it go?" Her gaze was guarded and she flattened her ears against her skull. Urahara hummed in acknowledgement stroking underneath her chin comfortingly. After a few moments she wriggled out of his hold and padded towards a large cupboard in the corner and transformed to dig through it for a spare set of clothes. He watched appreciatively as she tugged on her usual attire, but she seemed in no mood to taunt or admonish him about his staring.

Snapping his fan closed he leaned in the doorway "Well you found what it is and what to do about it didn't you?"

"It has to do with the oken, it isn't safe to say more than that. I've found someone to sweep it under the rug but I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better." There was a dullness to her eye born of exhaustion and bags underneath them to match.

"Do you want help tonight?" He knew what the answer would be before the words formed in his mouth, she was a proud woman and would not have her abilities challenged regardless of her condition.

"Get the spare room ready for me will you? This will be over in a few more hours" She knew that wasn't the help he had been suggesting. He had been offering to watch her back, but the less she involved him the safer he would be. She rationalized her behavior and quantified time to comfort herself, it would be over soon.

"How are we going to get them home? Let alone cover up all the memories they've accumulated over all this time?" Altering memories could only go so far without shattering the subjects mind. It was an unmistakable condition, those unfortunate enough to experience it barely sentient enough to understand how to breathe. No concept more terrifying existed for friends and family than to suffer the fate of losing their loved one and being face to face with the memory on a daily basis until even that withered into nothing.

"That's taken care of also," it was a blessing really but she didn't sound the least bit happy about it. "Small injustices…for the _greater good_" her face soured slightly at the end of the statement.

"It's not the same you know" he offered quietly

"And yet it is, things could have been worse but at least we understood the why and how of things back then. I feel like we're throwing them from the frying pan into the fire, and there is no one at fault for it just damned bad luck"

Stepping forward and lightly gripping her shoulders he looked her in the eye "I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me once 'have faith'. It will all work out you'll see." He smiled cheekily "We could always take the fan."

She gave him an incredulous look to demonstrate she clearly thought he'd lost his mind "You realize our names still aren't cleared from the petty machinations of central 46, and you want to get mixed up with pissing off the royal guard?" Flashing him a more characteristic grin she laughed at his bold suggestion

"Well thanks to Aizen they're all dead, and squad zero doesn't _appear _to be aware of what's been going on here." He gesticulated excitedly beginning to pace.

She rolled he eyes before crushing him in a quick embrace, and nipped his ear affectionately "We'll see" she murmured and with that she was heading back out into the lingering gloom of twilight.

* * *

><p>Idly massaging the back of his neck he waited until her signature energy dissipated and she was lost to his sight. Sitting himself heavily he fanned himself in anxious impatience, it was a quirk most people over looked though it was a little harder to disregard in winter. Fans were useful reassuring things to be valued and taken care of. Potentially dangerous artifacts were fascinating resources rarely found that should be studied thoroughly. After a few minutes he got up again to pace, since when had he followed the rules? Why should he not at least observe the outcome of things not if not take the troublesome item for himself? Making the decision to attempt retracing the path his friend had taken earlier he turned to lock up shop.<p>

A nonchalant pace jerked into short trots, and back into a slow walking as his nervousness increased and was repressed in turn. Something about the atmosphere seemed off, dangerously so. It was just his luck that he would, lost in his musings, walk directly into Byakuya Kuchiki's solid chest. Rebounding in a stumble muttering a mild obscenity he could have sworn he heard a demand and not for an apology.

The nobleman waited with a narrowed glare. "I said… give me your shoes"

* * *

><p>They were cuddled together so snugly she felt guilty for intruding, but there was no sense dragging her feet on the unpleasant task ahead. At first they just swatted at her hair is if it was a pesky fly. They should have known not to expect prior warning of yoruichi's return, let alone for her to visit in daylight hours. That logical foreknowledge did nothing to allay the initial shock of being tickled by the tip of her ponytail on their faces to wakefulness. Realizing who their assailant was they jumped apart as if scalded in an attempt to preserve some modesty. It elicited a bittersweet smile from their guest to see such an act of immature innocence.<p>

_'Such a cruel fate waits'_

Neither guessed her thoughts as she ushered them out the door into the garden. "I've brought someone who wants to speak to you" she explained.

The jangle of a pilgrim's staff was approaching.


	14. Cloud Over Moon

Where he walked the world seemed enveloped in a shroud of bog mist. Antlers protruded from his skull adorned with prayer strips and a scaled tail dragged in his wake. He leaned heavily on a pilgrim staff clutched tightly in a talon tipped hand as he walked the metal rings chimed musically as he approached. Gourds of varying sizes with unknown contents swished and clacked against one another in a comically discordant tempo from a wide swath of belt fabric. Spines protruded out from his back from shoulder to hip. This odd combination of characteristics should have been menacing but in the mist was also a feeling of paternal warmth. Swirling marks were painted not etched by tattoos on his face accentuating the liquid dark pools of his almond shaped eyes. He wore an unwavering smile that seemed eternally peaceful.

His eyes landed on Renji and a look of recognition passed over his features and his smile broadened and it seemed there was a slight wag of his tail in greeting. His shuffling steps sped up and soon he was leaning in front of his wayward patient to try and compensate for his intimidating size. He poked, prodded and examined with a pleased grunt that sounded strangely like an elk then dwarfed Renji's shoulder with an affectionate pat of his massive paw.

Rukia had stepped slightly behind her companion to allow for the odd reunion, but was drawn out with a gentle push on the small of her back. Unsure of the situation she had seemingly lost any trace of a backbone and felt more like a bashful toddler than a capable adult. Ojiji Kurai smiled warmly and made a wait motion with a single talon before snatching up a patch of long grass twisting it expertly into the shape of a hare he encouragingly took her hand placing it in her palm.

"Leveret" he declared gently "Welcome me, do not fear for I mean no harm"

Remembering her manners she bowed and thanked him for the gift. "I'll get everyone some tea" with that she scampered towards the house.

The bog mist changed things and in the shifting fog she really did look like a child. Self-consciously renji checked himself and was relieved to see that things were as they should be… only his face felt funny. Touching it felt hard like a ceramic plate was in place of where skin should have been, riddled with hairline fissures.

Ojiji Kurai rapped his knuckles none to gently with a slightly admonishing glance "Knowing it's there will only make it worse. Truly you look much better than last I saw you."

"How long has it been there? Didn't you come for the fan?" His voice wavered in trebles that were alien to his own ears and he clamped a hand over his mouth in slight dismay

Old man darkness took a long drag from a now smoking pipe and blew incense like smoke into his face "Trifling matters pup."

Suddenly Renji agreed he felt a fuzzy forgetful kind of contentment why should the fan matter? It didn't matter… right? As he inhaled the vapors that smelled like maple syrup, and roasting meat with the barest hint of the bitter herb it truly was, concerns melted. He found he no longer cared about his duty. He didn't seem to care about anything save one thing that was intrinsically bound to his psyche.

_'Where is Rukia'_

Feeling slightly dizzy he crumpled to a sitting position. Leaning heavily on his staff for support ojiji did the same and looked at him deeply with a wheezing laugh.

"As I thought, your obsession is born of love. The most dangerous and most precious." Taking a few more long pulls from his pipe soon had them both wreathed in aromatic plumes of… whatever it was he constantly burned.

It was unusual for someone else to put a name to the feelings he had, even more so that the words were colored with a tone of approval. Societal propriety was lost in the fog it stripped a person to their most base nature. Renji was pleased that his claim was acknowledged and with an officious nod he proudly stated "Mine" with an odd smile when he saw the petite woman returning.

"Does she feel the same? Creatures of prey are very cautious lest they be devoured to sate the hunger of others" The old man's eternal smile was eerie in the dimly glowing haze.

Rukia knelt to set down the tea between them before demurely seating herself. Suddenly it wasn't Rukia there beside ojiji anymore just a large black bunny having its fur languidly stroked. With his staff securely in the crook of his arm, he used his free hand to unplug the three smallest gourds and out crawled three insects a moth, a butterfly, and a firefly. They climbed into his hand and fluttered their wings and he bent down with his ear close as if waiting on advice.

"She has already found her inner peace through suffering, you need to find your own or you will be lost and she will suffer more." Stirring uncomfortably the rabbit leapt suddenly away from the old man and hopped towards Renji's lap to nestle there. In front of his eyes she morphed between images of a younger self to her current age and slowly into something old.

The three insects flew about them twining their flight path and leaving an unexplained excess of glittering dust like a cloak. When the firefly flashed its luminescent body the brightest spirit ribbons were faintly visible, as the dust and smoke grew thicker they became more and more tangible. Rukia's appeared sun bleached and frayed, while his own was vibrantly colored but of low grade material. From each ribbon a single crimson thread was impossibly tangled but bound one to the other at the smallest finger.

"Do you feel better now that you can see it with your eyes? Once you have known love it never becomes lost no matter how it may warp and change over time."

The insects flew back to their gourds and a light breeze gradually cleared away the fumes and powder along with the vision and limited cognitive thought. In his arms was nothing more than a grass doll Rukia was collapsed at his side.

Renji's hand strayed and tucked her prone figure more closely to him. "We're not the reason you came,"

"No, not entirely" with a sigh ojiji pulled another drag from his pipe and offered it good naturedly. "Though you should be aware if you were not involved I would not have agreed to help"

The query held a hint of bafflement "But why?"

"I like you," he shrugged as if it were as simple as that

"What happens now?"

"You'll have to forget"

"That's easier said than done"

"There are ways, and unfortunately you will experience them tonight and return to soul society"

"After everything we've shared here it doesn't seem fair to start over" it sounded petulant like a sulking kid even to his own ears.

"It never does child, but soul mates always reunite eventually" With this the old creature reached out with a blunted claw to poke one of Renji's tattoo's and chortled deeply as if enjoying a private joke.

Snatching the headband off of renji, ojii kurai nipped the tip of his finger with needle sharp teeth and with the resulting flow of thick dark blood inscribed a symbol on the inside of the fabric rolled it up and tucked it gently with Rukia.

"I leave you a mighty gift; see that it doesn't go to waste. It is rare that a Jinbu should spare his favor on a mortal soul"

"You've never steered me wrong before, I trust you… just give us a moment"

With an accommodating nod he poured a clear liquid into two of the now cold tea cups "When you're ready" he pointed meaningfully at the beverages and left it at that as he shuffled away.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi was watching and she hummed in contemplation over the scene as both youths were wiped of their memories and chiyo was spirited away into the shadows to assume a new identity in some other plane by ojiji's tribe. It seemed harsh but she had seen far worse in her time. Still there was something about it that almost managed to wriggle beneath her calloused heart for it all to seem a bit sad.<p>

"Little injustices for the greater good" she muttered

"Hmm, you can forget what was said and done but not the way you feel. They'll figure things out soon enough. I expect an invitation to the handfasting"

Not for the first or last time did she find herself confused with ojiji's casual use of archaic words. "Excuse me invitation to what?"

He scratched at the lank mass of hair at the base of an antler comically as he tried to think of the more recent word used to describe an accepted union between lovers among their friends and family. "The ceremony that comes before the mating?" he tried lamely and grunted in dissatisfaction for not finding the right term.

"….Marriage? Wedding? Nuptials?" she ventured

"Ah! Yes! That one, well all of them, yes!"

His happy energy was unexpected but welcome it was refreshing after trying to keep her wits in the sedating calm of his presence. "I suppose it would be an interesting enough challenge to nudge them along."

"No" he admonished firmly "They must find their own way or they will always doubt"

"If you wanted them to forget completely why did you use the cloud over moon technique? That will only mask the memories not make them forget!"

"Everything will be made clear with time, have faith it will all work out you'll see" Pulling out his pipe once more he took another long drag that made the contents flare brightly before he exhaled slowly. "All the same I want an invitation" With that being said the ancient being began hobbling into the shadows before dawn could expose him, leaving her to figure out what to do about the approaching furious energy of Byakuya Kuchiki, and the prone forms of the two young shinigami on the ground.

Thinking quickly she grabbed them both and arranged them as if they'd been asleep the entire time in their respective futons. She could only hope it looked convincing as she left the scene, afterall Lord Kuchiki was no fool.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

This marks the first story of any variety that I've actually managed to complete rather than just falling off due to writers block. I owe the majority of my inspiration to Zyephen-Insanity of for her amazing work with ren/ruki. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
